Gumball Wattersoncules (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's eighteenth spoof of Hercules. Cast *Gumball Watterson as Hercules *Penny Fitzgerald as Megara *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Philoctetes *Dick Dastardly as Hades *Scratch (from Sonic) as Pain *Grounder (from Sonic) as Panic *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Pegasus *Richard Watterson as Zeus *Nicole Watterson as Hera *Emelius Browne as Amphitryon *Miss Eglantine Price as Almene *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Hermes *Oliver the Vast (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nessus *Miss Simian (from The Amazing World of Gumball), Witch (from Dora the Explorer), and The Wicked Witch (from Snow White) as The Fates *The Equestria Girls as The Muses *Professor Utonium as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Melissa (from Onion Pacific), The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat), Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific), Sally Seaplane (from TUGS), and Doc (from The Little Engine That Could (1991) as People of Thebes *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Pain and Panic as Boys *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Hydra *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could (1991)) as Cyclops *Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Burke, and Blair (from TUGS) as The Titans Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball Watterson as Hercules Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Megara Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Philoctetes (Credit Goes To Tonygoldwing72) Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as Hades Scratch.PNG|Scratch as Pain Grounder-adventures-of-sonic-the-hedgehog-8.83.jpg|Grounder as Panic Alfred..jpg|Alfred as Pegasus Richard Watterson.png|Richard Watterson as Zeus Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson as Hera Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne as Amphitryon Eglantine Price in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Almene Jason..png|Jason as Hermes Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver the Vast as Nessus Miss Simian.png|Miss Simian, Witch_flying_in_the_air.jpg|Witch, Evil queen as old lady.jpg|and The Wicked Witch as The Fates Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.49.39.png|The Equestria Girls as The Muses Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Demetrius the Pot Maker Melissa.jpg|Melissa, HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master, Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry, Sally_Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane, Doc.png|and Doc as People of Thebes Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Pain and Panic as Boys Silver Fish.png|Silver Fish as Hydra Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Cyclops Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Mr Burke and Blair.png|Burke, and Blair as The Titans Movie Used *Hercules (1997) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball Footage (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy DIC Entertainment *Madeline Hanna Barbera *Wacky Races (1969) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast Looney Tunes *Porky's Railroad (1937) Disney *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Back to the Klondike (1987) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Dora the Explorer *Dora Saves the Prince My Little Pony *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Films The Powerpuff Girls *Insect Inside *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Mommy Fearest *Octi Evil *Geshundfight *Boogie Frights *Telephonies *Tough Love *Major Competition *Mr. Mojo's Rising *Cat Man Do *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Collect Her *Supper Villain *Birthday Bash *Slave the Day *A Very Special Blossom *Daylight Savings *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Just Desserts *Speed Demon *Slumbering with the Enemy *The Mane Event *Town and Out *Child Fearing *Criss Cross Crisis *Bubblevision *Bought and Scold *Monkey See, Doggie Two *Jewel of the Aisle *Super Zeroes *Ploys R' Us *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Powerprof. *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat Alls *Helter Shelter *Film Flam *Get Back Jojo *Superfriends *Members Only *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Knock It Off *Keen on Keane *Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia *Nuthin' Special (mentioned) *Shut the Pup Up *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *Burglar Alarmed *Shotgun Wedding *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Pee Pee G's *The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House *Bubble Boy *Curses *Silent Treatment *Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me *Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets *Night Mayor *The City of Nutsville *Simian Says *Sun Scream *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (Western Version) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs *Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up *What's the Big Idea? *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *T'was The Flight Before Christmas Paramount *Onion Pacific (1940) Thomas and Friends *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) TUGS *Sunshine *Regatta *Quarantine *Ghosts The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof